DateSana's Love Story
by Suika Maou
Summary: Drabble(?) singkat DateSana. Gabisabuatsummary...
1. Chapter 1

**DateSana's Love Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara © Capcom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : D. Masamune x S. Yukimura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Typo, Jelek, Aneh, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note : **

Halo...

Ogenki desuka minna-san? '-')/

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau mampir di fanfic saya ini. Juga terima kasih juga kepada beberapa orang yang masih mau memberikan review di fanfic saya **'Ai no Uta'. **Terimakasih juga pada para silent rider... ^-^)b

Maaf..., Ai no Uta belum lanjut karena saya lagi blank ide xD

Sebenernya chappy(?) 2 dah hampir selesai, tapi tiba-tiba ide macet xD

Jadi buat fanfic abal ini dulu o.o)v

Ok..., daripada kelamaan langsung baca aja 'w')/

Sankyuu~

**End of Author's Note**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's read and hope you like...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1\. Call You**

**'Drttttttttt...'**

.

.

.

.

**'Pip!'**

.

.

.

.

'_Moshi-moshi_?'

_'Moshi-moshi...'_

'...'

_'Ahh..., apakah ini Sanada Yukimura?'_

'Ya..., benar. Ini dengan siapa?'

'_Ahh... . Umm... .'_

_'...'_

'Halo?'

_'...'_

'Kalau anda tidak mau bilang lebih baik saya tu-'

.

.

.

.

**'Tutttttttttttttt...'**

.

.

.

.

"Yahhh..., diputus..." ._.)"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(( Nun jauh di sana... ))**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"KOJUUROU! BENER INI NOMOR HAPENYAAA! WUHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YUESSSSSSS!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2\. Call You (( Part 2. )**

**'Drttttttttt...'**

.

.

.

.

**'Pip!'**

.

.

.

.

'_Moshi-moshi_?'

_'Moshi-moshi...'_

'Anda yang meneleponku tadi kan? Maaf anda siapa? Ada perlu dengan saya?' ._.

_'Ahhh..., iya. Maaf tadi teleponnya terputus. Ada gangguan..'_

'Saya tidak tanya soal telepon yang terputus tuan. Saya tanya siapa anda.' -A-)

_'I... ini aku. Masa kau tidak tau...'_

'Tidak..' -_- *mulai laffar...*

_'Hahhhhh..., ini aku. Date Masamune...'_

'Uwoohhhhhhhhhhh..., Masamune-_dono_ ternyata! Ahahaaaa..., ada apa meneleponku Masamune-_dono_?'

_'E...ehhh? Etto... uhmmmm... itu...'_

'Itu?'

_'...'_

'Masa-'

.

.

.

.

**'Tutttttttttt...'**

.

.

.

.

"Yahhhh..., kok diputus lagi?" ._.)a

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3\. Why?**

"_Ohayou_...! Masamune-_dono_! Katakura-_dono_!"

"Ahh..., _morning_ Sanada Yukimura..."

"_Ohayou moo_... Yukimura-_san_..."

"Kalian berangkat pagi sekali. Wahhhhh..."

_"Yes. So?"_

"Itu... . Kemarin kenapa Masamune-_dono_ meneleponku?"

"Ehh? _Etto_... . Aku-"

**"WHUATTTTTT THEEE?! DARI MANA KAU DAPAT NOMOR HAPE **_**DANNA**_**?! WAHAI MASSAMUNNAHHHHH?!"**

"Sa... Sasuke? Dari mana kau...?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! **'SARU'**tobi!"

**"BAIKLAHH KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU JAWAB! CIATTTTTT! TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN KAU MENDEKATI **_**DANNA**_**!**

**"HA! BEGITUKAHH?! HEYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Tranggggggggg... Bzzzztttttttttt...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"DEATH FANG!"**_

**"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU WAHAI MASAMUNAHHH!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A.. ahhh kalian kenapa? Sasuke?" O.Q)"

"Yukimura-_san_? Ayo lebih baik kita masuk kelas. Daripada nanti kita jadi korban."

"Katakura-_dono_? Baiklah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4\. To Fall Down**

"Kojuurou! Kenapa kau membawa pergi Yukimura?!"

"Maafkan saya Masamune-_sama_..., saya hanya mengajak Yukimura-_san_ masuk kelas..."

"Tapi-"

**"HYAAA! AWASSSS!"**

"Heh?"

**'BRUKKKKKKK!'**

"Ma... Masamune-_sama_!"

_"Ittai..."_

"Khhh..., hmm? Sanada Yukimura...?"

"Aduhh..., ehh Masamune-_dono_..."

"Yu... Yukimura... kau..."

"Masamune-_dono_? Wajahmu merah! Kau sakit?!"

"_Danna_! Jangan berlari seperti- **UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **_**DANNA**_**! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI ATAS MASSAMMUNNAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5\. May I...**

"Wahh..., kata Nouhime-_sensei_ kita satu kelompok Masamune-_dono_..."

"Ya kau benar Yukimura..."

"Ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya!"

"Hmm..."

"Soal yang ini bagaimana Masamune-_dono_? Aku tidak bisa..."

"Hahh~ _You_ harus mengalikannya dulu dengan angka sepuluh ini _then_ baru dibagi dengan angka yang ini."

"Hoohhh..."

"Lalu bila sudah ketemu hasilnya kau harus-"

"Wajah Masamune-_dono_ dekat sekali ya?" ^-^)

"Ehhh?" /.O)

"Kalau dilihat dari dekat ternyata mata kiri Masamune-_dono_ indah. Biru. Tapi aku lebih suka warna merah sih. Ahahaaaa..."

"Begitukah Yukimura? Matamu juga indah. Merah kecoklatan. Perpaduan yang indah dan kau tau? Aku juga suka. Bolehkah aku melihatnya dari dekat...? Yukimura...?"

"Dari dekat?" '-')

"Yaa... . Sangat dekat..."

"..."

"..."

**'JDUAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! BRUAKKKKKKK!"**

**"WUADAWWWWWWWWW!"**

**"MASAMUNE **_**DONO/SAMA**_**!"**

**"JAUHKAN WAJAH MESUM MILIKMU DARI WAJAH **_**DANNA**_**! MASAMUNAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"MASAMUNE-**_**SAMAAA**_**!"**

"Sasuke! Kau keterlaluan sekali memukul wajah Masamune-_dono_ dengan tongkat _baseball._ Lihat kasian kan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6\. Messege**

"Sasuke! Buatkan aku dango~"

"Hahh... iya... iya..."

**'Drttttttttttt...'**

"Ehh? SMS?"

**.**

**.**

_**From : Masamune-dono**_

_**Subject : "Hai..."**_

**.**

**.**

"Hehh?"

**.**

**.**

_**To : Masamune-dono**_

_**Subject : "Hai.."**_

**.**

**.**

**'Send...'**

**.**

**.**

_**From : Masamune-dono**_

_**Subject : "Sore nanti kau sibuk?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To : Masamune-dono**_

_**Subject : "Tidak sibuk kelihatannya..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Masamune-dono**_

_**Subject : "Bagus. Kalau begitu kau ada waktu untuk nanti sore?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To : Masamune-dono**_

_**Subject : "Tentu saja ada. Memang kenapa?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Masamune-dono**_

_**Subject : "Kau mau jalan-jalan ke taman denganku?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To : Masamune-dono**_

_**Subject : "Ehhh?! Tentu aku mau!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Masamune-dono**_

_**Subject : "Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti sore kujemput..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To : Masamune-dono**_

_**Subject : "Uhmmm..., baiklah!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Masamune-dono**_

_**Subject : "Ok... . See Ya Yukimura..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ini dango-nya sudah jadi. _Danna_? Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri?"

"Tidak ada. Mana dango?"

"Ini..."

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke~ _Nyamm_~ Dango buatanmu memang tiada duanya... _Mmmm_..."

"Hnn..."

"Eheheeee..."

_'Danna terlihat aneh...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7\. Would You Be...**

"_Hello_... Yukimura..."

"Hai Masamune-_dono_!"

"Hehe... . Kau siap?"

"Yaa... ayo!"

"Hei... tak usah menarikku seperti itu.." -_-

.

.

"_Danna_..., ternyata... . Aku harus mengikutinya!"

.

.

"Wahhhh! Menyenangkan sekali ya? Masamune-_dono_..."

"Hahhhh~ Aku tidak percaya kau habis 25 porsi dango." -)"

"Eheheeeee..."

.

.

"_Danna_... . Aku harus sembunyi!"

.

.

"Oiya..., aku ingin bertanya padamu Yukimura..."

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu aku ini bagaimana?"

"Ehh? Masamune-_dono_? Terlihat galak, nampak aneh karena bermata satu. Terus aku pernah dengar kalau Masamune-_dono_ orangnya menakutkan..."

**'Jlebbbbbbb!'::**

.

.

"**WHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!** Mamfus loh Masamunahh!"

.

.

"Tapi aku tau kalau Masamune-_dono_..." ^-^)

"Ehh?" /.Q)

"Sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Aku tau itu..."

"..."

"Masamune-_dono_?"

"Yukimura..."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau tidak marah setelah aku mengucapkan ini tapi..."

.

.

"..."

.

.

"Aku me... menyukaimu... . Maafkan aku..."

"Ma... Masamune-_dono_? Kau..."

"..."

"Kau... kau... kau orang kedua yang bilang suka padaku! Ahahahaaaa!"

"What?! Siapa yang pertama?!"

"Sasuke..." '0')

**'JDUUARRRRRRRRR!'**

.

.

**"GYAHAHAAAAAAAAA! **_**DANNA**_** YANG TERBAIK! UGYAHAHAAAA!"**

.

.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa ke Sasuke?"

"Tidak menjawab. Tapi aku tertawa.."

"Tertawa?"

"Ya jujur saja aku juga menyukainya..."

**'Jlebbbb!'**

.

.

"_Da... Danna..._ ternyata kau..." O/Q)

.

.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke karena dia temanku sejak kecil, dia selalu baik padaku selama ini. Dia orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Apalagi dango buatannya enak sekali... . Ahahaaaaa... . Dia sahabat terbaikku..."

"..."

"Tapi..."

"?"

"Entah kenapa aku juga suka Masamune-_dono_. Rasanya berbeda dibanding dengan kalau aku bersama Sasuke. Rasanya aneh. Aku selalu merasa nyaman kalau di dekat Masamune-_dono_. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Masamune-_dono_. Begitu... . Aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini.."

"Yukimura?"

"Wahhhhhh... . Wajahmu merah! Sebaiknya kita pulang! Sepertinya kau sakit!"

"Tidak.."

"Ehh?"

"Yukimura... . Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Terimalah aku..."

"E... ehhhh? Itu..."

"Jadi?"

"A... aku tidak tau tentang perasaanku padamu. Tapi..."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban ya..!"

"Tu... tunggu Masamune-_dono_! Aku kan- **HWAAAAAAAA! TURUNKAN AKU MASAMUNE-DONO!**"

"Ahahahaaaa... Kau milikku sekarang Yukimura!"

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(( Sasuke? Ia sudah pergi. Sasuke tau _Danna_-nya akan menerima sang _Dokuganryū_. Dan Sasuke akan lakukan apapun asal orang yang disukainya bahagia. Sasuke tersenyum. Mungkin ia harus memperketat pengawasannya terhadap Yukimura dari Masamune. ))

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note : **

Ahahaaaaaaaaa...

Bagaimana? Jelek atau baguskah? Kalau menurut saya sih aneh... XD

Yahhhhhhhh...

Sekian dari saya...

And...

Review please~

**End of Author's Note**


	2. Chapter 2

**DateSana's Love Story ( Part 2. )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara © Capcom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : D. Masamune x S. Yukimura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Typo, Jelek, Aneh, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Halo lagi...

Ini part 2 dari drabble DateSana yang saya buat...

Semoga anda suka ^-^)b

Sankyuu...

**End of Author's Note**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's read and hope you like...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1\. You Know?**

"Lalala~"

"Kelihatannya kau bahagia sekali Yukimura..."

"Uwohhhhhhhhhhh! Kau tau saja Masamune-_dono_..." ^3^)/

"Tentu saja aku tau. Sangat... tau... sekali..."

'Pasti Yukimura bahagia gegara kemarin...' /_^)

"Hehhh? Ma.. Masamune-_dono_..? Ternyata..."

"Hnnn?"

"Jadi..?"

"Jadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"JA... JADI KAU SUDAH TAU YA?! KALAU DI KEDAI DANGO SAMPING RUMAHKU JUAL DANGO RASA BARU?!"**

"Hehh?"

**"IYA!**** RASA IGA IKAN PAUS GURUN PANGGANG****! PADAHAL BARU AKU LHO YANG DIBERI TAU OLEH PAMAN PEMILIK KEDAI!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2\. Dango or Onigiri?**

'Kringggggggggg...'

"Yeeeyyyy! Istirahat..."

"Akhirnya..."

"Sasuke~ Dango~"

"Iyaa... ini..."

"Awww! _Thanks_ Sasuke..." xD

"Yaaa..." -")

"Aku makannn... Aaaaaaaaa..."

**'Syuuttt...'**

"Hauppp... Oi- hehh? Hoekkk!"

"Danna! **APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MASAMUNAH?! MENUKAR DANGO MILIK **_**DANNA**_** DENGAN ONIGIRI RASA NEGI?!**"

"Jangan makan dango terus Yukimura. Mmmhh..., dango buatanmu lumayan juga '**SARU**'tobi."

"Hikssss... **HUWEEEEEEEEEE! MASAMUNE-**_**DONO**_** KEJAM! DANGO MILIKKU KENAPA DIMAKAN?! HUWEEEE!**"

"Kebanyakan makan dango tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu Yukimura..."

**"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! SASUKE MANA DANGO LAGI?!"**

"Ini masih banyak kok _Danna_..."

"Yeyyy!"

**'Hup!'**

"Ekhhh! MASAMUNE-_DONO_!"

"Ini makan bekal onigiri milikku saja..."

**"TIDAK MAU! DANGO TETAP DANGO! KEMBALIKAN DATE MASAMUNE!"**

"Ma... Masamune-_sama_... . Sudahlah..."

**"MASSAMUNNAHHHH CEPAT KEMBALIKAN!"**

**"KOJUUROU! TAHAN 'SARU'TOBI!"**

"Ba... baik..."

**"LEPASKAN AKU KATAKURA!"**

**"MASAMUNE-**_**DONO**_**!"**

"Hufffttttttt..."

**"CEPAT KEMBALIKAN DANGO MILIK-"**

_'Chu~'_

"Hmppp!"

"Masa... mune... _sa_... _sama_..."

"_Danna_! Teddakkkkk!" QAQ

"Ma... Masamune-_dono_...?" O/O)

"Kau tidak boleh makan Dango. Onigiri juga tak mau. Jadi kutukar saja dengan... ini..."

_'Chu~'_

"...!"

.

.

.

**"AKHHH! SASUKE-**_**SAN**_** KEJANG-KEJANG?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3\. Hanabi Festival**

"Wahhh..., lihat ramai sekali Masamune-_dono_..."

"Yeahh..."

"Akhh! Kedai dango!"

"_What_? Yukimura!"

.

.

.

"Hosh... hosh... jangan berlari... hosh... seperti itu..."

"Ehehe maaf. Nona..., pesan dango 10 porsi jadikan satu wadah..." ^3^)/

"Iya.."

"Tunggu. 5 porsi saja nona. Yang 5 porsi onigiri saja. Dengan teh hijau.."

"Baik.."

"Masamune-_dono_! Kenapa kau mengurangi porsi pesananku?!"

"Makananmu harus seimbang Yukimura..."

"Tapi-"

"Atau kau mau kuberi makan seperti seminggu yang lalu? Tepat di sini."

"Ti... tidak..."

"Khe... khe... . Kalau aku sihh tidak menolak-"

_**'BRAKK! PRANGG!'**_

**"WADDDAWWWWWWWWW!"**

**"MASAMUNE-**_**DONO**_**!"**

**"AKHHHHHH! TUAN MAAF! INI SALAHKU TEKO TEH-NYA JATUH MENGENAI KAKI ANDA!"**

**"PANNASSSSSSSS BOD*H!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4\. Hanabi festival ( part. 2 )**

"Kaki Masamune-_dono_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak kok..."

"Benar?"

"Iya..."

"Syukurlah..."

_'Syuuuuu... Duarrrr!'_

"Wahhhhh! Lihat Masamune-_dono_! Bunga api! Kirei..."

"Hmm?"

_'Syuuuu... Jduarr... Duarr...'_

"Yeahh..., kau benar..."

"Masamune-_dono_ tau?"

_"What?"_

"Setiap melihat bunga api entah kenapa hatiku merasa tenang.."

_"Really?"_

"Ya... . Walau hanya sekejap. Tapi itu sudah cukup. Keindahannya masih tersimpan di ingatanku..." ^-^)

"Yuki..."

"Ya? Masamune-_dono_?"

"Kapan-kapan aku akan memberimu pertunjukan bunga api yang indah. Yang penuh dengan warna dan tidak akan kau lupakan. Ok?"

"_Hontou_? Wahh aku mau..."

"Ya..., tentu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5\. Trouble**

"Ichi..., akang Nagamasa bawain kue. Ichi makan ya~ Akang yang nyuapin..."

"Nagamasa-_sama_..."

.

.

.

'Idihh... kurangajar lu Nagamasa. Mentang-mentang gue jomblo. Ehhh kan ada _Danna_...'

"Sasuke~ Dango~ mumpung Masamune-_dono_ gak ada..."

"Iya... tapi makannya Aku suapin ya _Danna_~"

"Ehhh? Boleh... . Tapi Sasuke sambil tutup mata ya... biar greget" '')/

"Wohhooo siapa takut. Ayo... aaaaaaa..."

"Aaaaaaaaa..."

_'Haup!'_

"Wahh..., dangonya enak _Danna_?"

"Lumayan."

"Hehhh? Tidak biasanya-** HWAAAA MASSAMMUNNNAHHH!**"

"Hello! **DAN KAU MAU APA DENGAN YUKIMURA MILLIKKUUUUU?!**"

**"BUKAN URUSANMU! DAN CEPAT LEPASKAN BEKAPANMU KE **_**DANNA**_**!"**

**"HAAAA! KOJUUROU TANGKAP YUKIMURA DAN JANGAN LEPASKAN!"**

"Ha... hai'! Masamune-_sama_!"

**"INI!"**

_'Hup!'_

**"HWAAAAAA! MASAMUNE-**_**DONO**_** AKU JANGAN DILEMPAR!" QAQ)**

**"DIAM YUKIMURA! SEKARANG GILIRANMU 'SARU'TOBI! HEYAHHHHHHHHHH **_**DEATH FANG**_**!"**

**"KURANG AJAR! KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"**

_'Tranggggg! Bzzzzttttttttt! Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!'_

.

.

.

**"AKHH! KATAKURA-**_**DONO**_**! AYO CEPAT BERLINDUNG!"**

"K-kau benar! **LARIIIIIIII YUKIMURA-SAN! HYAAAAAAAAA!**"

.

.

.

_**'DUARRRRRRR! KABOOOMMMMMMMMMM!"**_

**"SARUTOBI! MATILAHH! AKU DATE MASAMUNE YANG AKAN PERTAMA KALI MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU! **_**YA SEE**_**?!"**

**"TIDAKK SEMUDAH ITU! MASSAMUNNAHHHHHH! HYAAAAAAAAA! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN **_**DANNA**_** JATUH DI TANGANMU!"**

**"HAAAAAA!"**

_'Trangggg! Duakkk!'_

.

.

.

**"APA INI SEPARUH GEDUNG **_**BASARA GAKUEN **_**HANCUURR?!"**

**"NOBUNAGA-**_**SAMA**_** CEPAT LARI! KYAAAAAAA!**

**"MITSUHIDE TUNGGU AKU! NOUHIME CEPAT!"**

"Ihh bentar napa! Si Ranmaru nehhh! Cepetan dekk...!"

"Bentar mak! Nanggung kartunnya mau abis sebentar lagi!" '')

"Nouhime..."

"Pergilah dulu Nobunaga-_sama_..."

"Tapi..."

"Percayalah. M*sha a*d Th* B**r bentar lagi abis. Aku akan baik-baik saja..."

"Tidak akan tanpamu.."

"Nobunaga-_sama_..."

"Nouhime..."

4 cm

.

.

3 cm

.

.

2 cm

.

.

1 cm

.

.

Dan...

.

.

.

"Oeyy! Kartunnya dah habis. Keluar yookkk mak!" '')/

'B*ngsat ni bocah! Ganggu moment romantisan gue ma Nouhime. Padahal dikit lagi gw bisa nyip*k bibirnya..!' -_-)"

.

.

.

**"MASAMUNE-**_**DONO**_** HENTIKAN! SASUKE! HIKS! CUKUP HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! REKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

_**'Slashhhh... Bwoshhhhh... JDUARRRRRRRRRRR!'**_

**"**_**DANNAAA**_**! HYAAAAAA PANASSSS!"**

**"YUKIMURAAAAAA!"**

**"MASAMUNE-**_**SAMA**_**!"**

(( Niat awal Yukimura mau menghentikan Masamune dan Sasuke dengan jurus api-nya. Tapi apa daya gedung_ Basara Gakuen_ yang awalnya hancur sebagian karena ulah Masa vs. Sasu kini harus hancur sepenuhnya oleh Yukimura. Tapi sisi baiknya Masamune dan Sasuke berhenti bertarung. Walau kini _Basara Gakuen_ hanya tinggal abu. ))

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7\. Jealous**

"Untung ya Sasuke, author Ro mau ngegantiin kerusakan _Basara Gakuen_..."

"Ya kau benar. Walau dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya dia mau.."

(( Nun jauh di suatu tempat di bumi ini...

"Hiks... hiks... tabungan guehh... hidup guehh... kerja keras guehh seumur hidup harus kandas... hiks... awass luhhhh Sasuke... hiks..." ))

"Iyahhhhh..., dan kita tidak perlu mengganti kerusakannya. Apalagi sekolah ini sudah dibangun lagi.."

"Ehhh..., _Danna_... bukannya itu Masamunah ya?"

"Iya kau benar.., sedang apa ia berdua dengan Mitsunari?" o.o)

"Entahlah..."

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DATEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

_'Hug!'_

_**'KREKKKKK! JDUARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!'**_

**"MITSUNARI PELUKAN SAMA MASAMUNAHH?! EKHHH?! **_**DANNA**_** MAU KEMANA?! SEBENTAR LAGI MASUK LHOHH! **_**DANNA**_**!"**

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau mau menemuiku?"

"Aku mau curhat Te -Date-"

"Curhat?"

"Iyahhh... soal Ieyasu..."

"Sudah kuduga. Yasudah cepat!"

"Kejam. Jadi Ieyasu akhir-akhir ini seperti mengabaikanku.."

"Kasian sekali kau Mitsunari..."

"Hiks... terus aku harus bagaimana?"

"Sudah sabar. Tanya langsung saja padanya. Mungkin dia punya alasan.."

"Aku sudah coba Date..." :'v

"Terus?"

"Dia cuma diam.."

**"JANGAN-JANGAN IEYASU SELINGKUH?!"**

**"NJIR! JANGAN NGOMONG GITU NAPA!"** '')

"Ya maaf cuma tebak.."

"Ieyasu tidak mungkin seperti itu. Aku mengenalnya.."

"Ikutin saja Ieyasu kemanapun perginya. Nanti juga ketahuan..."

**"IYA JUGA! KAU JENIUS! TIDAK SALAH AKU CURHAT PADAMU! **_**THANKS **_**DATE!"**

"_No problem_..., ehhh itu apa hitam-hitam di bawahmu?"

"Hehh?"

"Ajaib bisa gerak!"

"Ini kan...?" OAQ)"

"Ini? Kecoa?"

.

.

.

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DATEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

_'Hug!'_

**"**_**SHITTTTT**_**! LEPASIN JANGAN ASAL PELUK ORANG! JIJIK!"**

**"MITSUNARI PELUKAN SAMA MASAMUNAHH?! EKHHH?! **_**DANNA**_** MAU KEMANA?! SEBENTAR LAGI MASUK LHOHH! **_**DANNA**_**!"**

"Lho? Itu kan Sarutobi? Dan... Yuki? Dia lari? Tunggu? Jangan bilang Yuki...? **GRAHHHHHHH! LEPASKAN AKU MITSUNARI!**"

_**'GUBRAKKK!'**_

**"AKU JANGAN DIBANTING JUGA DATE! SAKIT!"**

**"INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"**

**"HAH? WOEYY TUNGGU JANGAN LARI!**

.

.

"Kemana perginya Yuki?"

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Hah? Itu tangisan siapa?"

.

.

"Hiks... Aku tak menyangka. Masamune-_dono_... . Apa aku salah? Perasaan ini. Aku mencoba mencari tau tapi..., ini akan sia-sia. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal mempunyai perasaan lebih padanya... hiks.. hiks.."

"Kau menyesal?"

"Ehh? Masamune-_dono_? Kau sedang apa?"

"Ternyata kau di sini... . Ayo masuk. Ini sudah bel..."

**"BIARLAHH! AKU MAU MEMBOLOS! LEPASKAN TANGANKU DAN PERGILAH SEJAUH MUNGKIN DARI HADAPANKU!"**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8\. Jealous ( part. 2 )**

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Hiks... hiks... pergi..."

"Kau...? Cemburu padaku dan Mitsunari sial itu?"

"..."

"Hmmppp... Ahahahahaaa..."

**"APA YANG LUCU?!"**

"Tentu saja kau..."

**"BAKA PERGILAH!"**

"Hei... hei... aku minta maaf. Itu tadi hanya salah paham... _Ya know_?"

"Salah... paham...?"

"Iya. Mitsunari reflek memelukku karena takut kecoa..."

**"BOHONG! AKU SALAH MENILAIMU! AKU BENCI PADAMU! BENCI!"**

"Yu... Yuki...? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Mitsunari. Dia pacarnya Ieyasu..."

**"AKU BENCI!"**

_'Hug!'_

"?!"

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Aku menyukainya..."

"Lepaskan..."

"Kau cemburu berarti kau peduli padaku."

"..."

"Jangan membenciku. Jangan pernah menyesal denganku dan tetaplah mencari tau.."

"Masamune-_dono_? Hiks... HUWEEEE!"

"Tenanglah tidak apa-apa.. Sshhhh..."

"Hiks... hiks... hiks.. tapi..."

_'Chu~'_

"Hmmppppp..."

"Kau percaya padaku Yuki? Kumohon percayalah..."

"Masamune-_dono_... . Aku percaya..." -/-)

"Tetaplah mencari tau... . Mengerti?"

"I.. iya..." ./.)

"Bagus.."

"Wahhh... kelihatannya kami tidak perlu menyelesaikannya juga..."

"Mitsunari-_dono_? Ieyasu-_dono_?"

"Maaf ya Yuki. Gara-gara tadi, kau dan Date..."

"Tidak apa Mitsunari-_dono_. Aku mengerti.."

"Oiya.. Te... _Thanks_ ya... ternyata Ieyasu cuma mau membuatkan cake untukku. Dia belajar makanya dia menghindar.."

"Apa kubilang... cari tau dulu..."

"Tapi hasil cake-nya gosong semua.."

"Mi.. Mitsunari jangan katakan. Aku malu..."

"_Guys_! Ayo kita rayakan ini! Kita pesta di kantin!"

"Pesta apa? Masamune-dono?"

"Entahlahhh tapi ayo. Tidak salah kan? Ieyasu yang traktir."

"A.. apa?!"

"Boleh juga.."

"Mi.. Mitsunari? Kau juga?" QAQ)

"Makan sepuasnya! Ayo Yuki..."

"Ehhh? Masamune-_dono_. Aku jangan ditarik.."

"Tunggu dulu kalian! Ayo cepat Ieyasu!"

"I... iya... hiks... hiks..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Bagaimana? ^^)

Bagus atau jelek?

Sebenarnya fanfic ini gag ada lanjutannya a.k.a cuma satu chappy.

Fanfic sebelumnya waktu saya publish, saya lupa ngubah statusnya jadi complete.

Tapi yg ngereview pada minta lanjut, yaudah dengan senang hati saya lanjutin.

Sankyuu dah mau baca and review anda adalah anugrah bagi saya XD

Salam Suika! (( Karena pake salam lagi ngetrend(?) XD ))

**End of Author's Note**


End file.
